


Dear Noct,

by Themis_Nova



Series: My dearest Noctis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Codependency, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, I'm sorry Prompto, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Snuff, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, breath play, skullfucking (mentioned), snuff - mentioned, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themis_Nova/pseuds/Themis_Nova
Summary: Noctis knew he should have run to the police when the first tape was sent to him. He knew he could've prevented so much if he had. But from the first words on the first tape, labelled “Dear Noctis,” he was mesmerized by the man's voice."My dearest Noctis," he had said, "I fear you will not understand this show of my love, but rest assured. I will not let any harm befall you. Take this as proof, if you will."---Aka Noct has gotten the attention of a serial killer obsessed with him. He knows he should be a responsible adult and hand the packages on his doorstep over to the police.Noct has never been good at being responsible. He's even worse at refusing affection.Aka Noct gets a bunch of sex tapes that turn out to be snuff films and things escalate.





	Dear Noct,

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323072) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



> This universe suddenly expanded, and this fic is just snippets of it that fit together  
> As both writers using this account worked on this universe, there'll be a series, in which alternate timelines will be explored with a different style!
> 
> I feel like I should put a warning here but idk what to say that isn't in the tags already lmao
> 
> edit:  
> I marked it as "inspired by", since someone asked if it was inspired by nickofhearts' work, and while I couldn't remember the fic in question, I love their stuff, so it wasn't unlikely.... went back and re-read "In The Dark" and. well. there's a HUGE overlap and similarity, which I didn't notice at first.... but yea, marked it as inspired by, since it most likely was, even if I couldn't remember.... sorry if it seemed rude or like idea-stealing... That was not my intention... I considered deleting this bc shame, but I'm also too proud of this to delete it, so I'll just live with my mistakes and hope you're not taking it badly haha rip  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!

Noctis knew he should have run to the police when the first tape was sent to him. He knew he could've prevented so much if he had. But from the first words on the first DVD, labelled _“Dear Noctis,”_ he was mesmerized by the man's voice.

_"My dearest Noctis,"_ he had said, _"I fear you will not understand this show of my love, but rest assured. I will not let any harm befall you. Take this as proof, if you will."_

 

He realises that the video isn't just some kinky amateur sex tape the same moment the dark haired man in the video does, when the other one ignores the obvious safe word and keeps cutting into him, deeper and deeper. Noctis wants to pause the video, feels an uneasiness in his stomach, but he can't tear his eyes away. The hand that had inched closer to his crotch stops, but he leans forward, soaking in every detail, the screams drowned out by croons and praises. He watches right until the end and almost doesn't realise when it's over.

He swears he'll give it to the police the next day. He doesn't get around to it.

He also doesn't get to hand it in the day after.

The tape haunts him, he's losing sleep, has witnessed a murder, and the screams echo in his head almost constantly.

On the third day, he watches the video again. And again.

That night, almost at dawn, he finds himself with a hand in his pyjama pants, writhing as thoughts of a knife on his skin blink in and out of his mind, and he comes when a rich, melodious voice croons his name next to his ear.

He doesn't sleep.

 

He keeps rewatching the video over the next few days, feeling guilty, ignoring how he's getting hard from watching someone die, only acknowledging it late at night, when he's drunk on sleep loss and energy drinks.

A week passes, the messages on his phone are piling up, worried calls from friends, his kitchen even less used than usual, and he expects Ignis at his doorstep any second now, with his brows furrowed in concern and bags of groceries in his hands.

But when the doorbell rings again about a week after the tape arrived, the corridor is empty, save for another package. Noctis picks it up carefully and puts it on the kitchen counter.

He calls Prompto, asks if they can go to the arcade. He needs a distraction.

 

* * *

 

Noctis knows his "collection" of snuff films could sell for a lot on certain websites, but he finds himself weirdly possessive of them. They're made for him and _him only,_ and he would never give them to anyone else, even if there is a mutual interest. He also finds that he isn't interested in other people's videos, never looks for any.

This serial killer is _his_ and he knows he shouldn't think like this, but he loves that he's that man's focus. He would give up his life with no second thought, if it means he can meet him only once.

 

* * *

 

A - he has no name yet, only an initial - is ruthless, arrogant, demanding and self-centered, and Noctis feels so special to receive his - albeit twisted - affections. He does say the guys' names in the videos, but none of them sound as chilling and almost reverent as Noctis's own name does.

He finds himself eagerly waiting for the next package, wonders if it will only contain a DVD, or if there's little memorabilia too. He got the necklace Iulus wore as he died choking on A's dick (aided by hands around his neck, what a lovely picture that had been, almost tender), he has the bracelet Cesario wore as he bled out from numerous cuts, and Noctis has the strong feeling that he owned a bracelet like this once.

The victims always seem so willing at first, pliant and eager, and Noctis doesn't blame them, not with how sweet A's voice is when it whispers lies that sound like promises into their skin, but they soon find themselves screaming and struggling as A's true colours show, and that is when Noctis _really_ wants to be in their place. He can almost see the cruelty in A's expression on the ever-changing face in his mind, can feel the weight of a blade, a gun, a hand on his body and he presses his hands tighter to his chest, his stomach, his dick, tries to imagine the pain, but it would never compare.

Sometimes he imagines himself in A's place, cutting, pushing and pulling and wonders what his friends would look like, screaming and pleading under his grip. He gets rid of those thoughts quickly, doesn't want to dwell on them for too long.

He feels guilty, but the face he always ends up imagining when he thinks about cutting into a warm, squirming body is his best friend's, and he can imagine what he would sound like all too well, what with how _expressive_ the blond is, and in his head he sounds _amazing_.

 

* * *

 

This package is different. There's the DVD, as always, but there's also a separate, sealed package and on the note it says

_Dearest Noctis,_

_I would advise you to open my second gift once you started the usual._

_With all my love,_

_A_

He can't wait to get to his room, locking his door and turning on his TV and he eyes the plastic bag while he puts in the disc. The video starts as usual, with a short address to him, and this is when A tells him to open the "gift." It takes him a while to rip open the plastic, and once it's off, the video has started properly, but the victim is clothed this time. And Noctis is holding the very same shirt he sees on screen. He recognizes it as his. It stinks of blood and sweat, but he quickly takes off the shirt he's wearing and puts on the soiled one and he swears he can smell something under all the blood that he hopes is A.

He has no face, but one day, he imagines what A would sound like if he squeezed his neck, if he'd gasp when he cuts him and Noct grinds back against the dildo he so carefully selected, according to the data he has on A's dick, when the A in his mind croons _"_ _ _O_ h Noct,"  _hoarse and broken from a nearly crushed windpipe.

 

* * *

 

Noctis is crying as his best friend's screams pierce the air when he drags the knife across his stomach like he's seen A do. He can barely see what he's doing, but vivisecting Prompto is frighteningly easy, and he can't deny he's enjoying this in some way when A puts his hand on his back, big and grounding, and praises him for his steady hand.

A seems to get bored of Noct's messy work at some point, and he guides Noct's hand to slash across Prompto's neck, prompting him to _"go on."_

He obeys, and when the blond is finally still, he looks up at A with big, red eyes, but he's no longer crying.

 

The first time Ardyn - he has a name now, it's foreign and unusual but _beautiful_ \- touches him, his best friend's death is fresh in his mind, and he knows the guilt and pain and self-hate will come later, but for now all he can think about is screams and the fingers on his hip and in his hair and he moans into the kiss, eyes wet with tears.

 

Noctis can't answer the question posed. There's so many options to choose from, so many victims, and he knows each and every name and _exactly_ how they died and where and all he can do is stare into amber eyes and lick his lips as he tries to make his decision.

_"Oh **Noct,** don't tell me you have no favourite? Didn't Iulus moan so nicely when I put my hands around his neck to choke the life out of him? Or maybe you preferred Cesario's screams when I cut into him again and again, slowly killing him as I got lost in his terrified eyes, wishing they were yours? _

_"Or,"_ and here he smiles, broad and smug, _"maybe your favourite was when poor Gaius lost his eye, only to lose his brain as well?"_ He had moved closer to Noctis as he was speaking, put his hands on his shoulders and with every word, Noct got harder. It was embarrassing just how easy it was to rile him up with death now, Ardyn's voice rolling through him like thunder and his words setting fire to his skin.

 

Ardyn is different than Noct had expected, he lets him set the pace, is gentle and loving and Noctis doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed, maybe a bit of both, but then Ardyn asks him again _"Who was your favourite"_ and his hands are tracing the places Noctis knows too well, where his knife had been on other people, where his hand had squeezed down hard and unrelenting, and all Noct breathes out is _"all of them"_   as he bucks his hips and drags Ardyn down for a kiss.

 

Noct doesn't take much with him when he leaves. A few fresh clothes, a toothbrush, and everything that connects him to Ardyn. He trusts him to deal with the police and Prompto's blood that's all over his apartment, they had spread it on their way to the bedroom, stained the sheets. He tries not to think about Prompto, who's slumped over a kitchen chair, sitting still now, forever. He tries not to think about how he killed his best friend, who he has known forever, for someone he barely knew and knows he shouldn't trust.

 

* * *

 

They move soon after he kills Prompto, and he's shocked about how easy it is to leave his life behind, to betray his friends in the worst way possible, but being with Ardyn is _new_ and _exciting_ and he feels more alive than he ever has.

Of course, the guilt and grief are there and he sleeps far less than before, he's losing weight and his eyes are constantly swollen and red, but Ardyn is there and he soothes him, shields him from everything and he's all the more grateful.

Sometimes he thinks about how he should hate Ardyn, for throwing him on a path he never dreamt he would go on, but then Ardyn smiles at him and he can almost see hearts float around his head and he stops worrying.

 

Ardyn's attention has made Noct more confident, he walks with his back straightened now, looks people in the eye. He starts to speak his mind, blunt and affirmative, but still kind, and he can feel Ardyn's proud look even when he doesn't see him. His hair is longer now, and he's starting to let his beard grow with it, and Ardyn assures him he looks good, that it suits the "new" him.

 

He never thought of himself as a jealous person, but when the cashier tries to flirt with Ardyn, or someone looks at him appreciatively, Noctis makes sure everyone knows he's _his_. He never has to question Ardyn or reprimand him, he knows there's no way he'd betray him like that, but he doesn't like when other people look at him.

He knows Ardyn feels the same as his arm tightens around his waist and Noctis almost melts into his side, as much as he can while they're walking.

 

* * *

 

Noctis can't help but compare Ardyn to a cat sometimes. He brings dead things to his doorstep because he cares about him after all. And now he's started to bring living things home, so he could learn. He doesn't mind. With each and every person he gets better, and he notes they still bear strong resemblances to him, but Ardyn never fucks them. Just kidnaps them, ties them or cuts their tendons to make them ready for Noct. He always watches as Noct cuts into them, corrects his hand here and there, and his whispers, coupled with the victim's screams set Noctis's blood on fire. He grits his teeth through arousal sneaking up on him to complete his job, and when Ardyn croons praise into his neck, he knows it's time to deliver the final cut, so he can put all his attention on his love.

 

One day, after Noct has almost dissected a body on their kitchen table, when he's bearing his throat to Ardyns knife, moaning and eager, Ardyn removes the weapon in favour of his lips.

_"You keep flirting with death, I'm getting jealous."_

_"If you asked me to picture death, all that would come to mind is your face,"_   comes the answer, interrupted by gasps, his eyes honest and bright, and their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

 

Ardyn is so careful toward Noct in bed, tender in all but words. His words burn, promise pain and death, but his hands are light and worshipping. They both know they need more, both crave the violence, but they settle on this middle ground of doing what they'd like to do to each other to a proxy, making a show of it, their own kind of foreplay. They settle on using words and fleeting touches to convey their wishes, even when Noctis begs to hurt, to die by his lover's hand.

_"Not now, love,"_   is all he ever gets, but he knows. Knows one day Ardyn will fall to his desires and he never denies it. The thought always makes his eyes roll back and he waits.

 

Sometimes they give in a bit more, Noctis has the scars from where Ardyn’s knife cut into him, made him writhe and beg for more, deeper cuts, begged to feel his own guts, but Ardyn never caves. The fine lines on his torso and legs are all he gets, and those have already made him ecstatic, and every kiss Ardyn presses to them makes his heart flutter.

Ardyn has matching scars, given to him by Noct. They add to the numerous ones he already has, add to the spiderweb of fine lines on his body and Noct makes sure Ardyn can tell which are his, makes them follow a pattern they know too well, the pattern Ardyn cut into the victim on the first tape he sent Noct, the pattern Noct tried to cut into Prompto. It's almost a ritual, and they're silent except for gasps and the rustle of sheets.

They belong together now, no one will tear them apart, and should they try, they'd have to separate their corpses.


End file.
